HALAL PROCEDURE
' ' Halal Food Procedures Halal Food Procedures/Process/Guidelinescontains Halal certification process guide, requirements to be met and guidelines for Halal Food application. Guidelines (applied in Malaysia) 1. Food manufacturer/ food premise / abattoir must only produce/manufacture/ sell / distribute halal products only. 2. Applicant must ensure that sources of ingredients are halal and deal with suppliers which supply halal materials or the suppliers are halal certification certificate holders. 3. Company must abide to the procedures in all aspects as spelt out in the Manual Procedures. 4. Those companies which are classified under Multinational and Small and Medium industry must form an internal Halal Audit Committee and appoint one Islamic Affairs executive (Islamic studies) to handle and ensure the compliance of halal certification procedures. 5. There must be at least two full time Muslim workers who are also Malaysian citizens being employed in kitchen section / handling / processing of food. 6. During the preparation, handling, processing, packaging or transporting of product, the product must be clean and free from any non-halal ingredient. 7. Apparatus and facilities in the premise must be clean and free from being contaminated by substance considered as najis (filthy) or harmful to health. 8. The transportation is only used for halal products. 9. The company must stress on the cleanliness of tools, transportation, production area and surrounding area in line with Good Manufacturing Practice or GMP. 10. All workers are required to practice code of ethics and good hygiene practices as follows: *All workers to obtain medical injection (TY2) from any medical centrerecognised by the Government before being employed. *All workers are required to practice good health care and personal hygiene especially those who work as production operators. *Any worker who is sick or injured and may affect the product quality must not be allowed to work until he/she recovers. *Workers are not allowed to touch bare-handedly any raw material or semi-finished product. *Activities which may affect the production quality like smoking, eating, drinking and others must be done in a special area and away from the production area. *All parties who want to enter the production area must wear special attire for factory or decent and clean (if without special attire) which follows healthcare procedures and personal healthcare. This is applicable to permanent workers, temporary workers, management staff, visitors and others. *A worker must always take care of his/her health and wear suitable attire, head and mouth cover, suitable gloves and shoes. 11. A worker must always wash his/her hands with soap as follows; *Before starting any activity of food handling *After using the toilet *After handling raw materials or contaminated substances. 12. Workers are not allowed to wear any jewelery or accessories, watch and others in the food processing area which may cause contamination to the food product. 13. Workers must always be working and functioning at the designated place like "check point". 14. Workers must be committed and responsible with the stipulated halal policy. 15. Religious worshipping items are strictly forbidden in the premise/ food processing area. HALAL CERTIFICATION Halal Food Certification and Consultation contains a list of companies issued with Halal Cerifificate. There are currently recognizes 48 Islamic bodies in 24 countries around the world as certification bodies. Links: http://www.hdcglobal.com, http://halalfoodcouncil.info/history.html Category:halal procedure, halal certificate